


Maybe It was a life time ago

by Oikawasfavoritemilkbread



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Darkness, Love, Other, Pain, Poetry, Slow Burn, Writing, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasfavoritemilkbread/pseuds/Oikawasfavoritemilkbread
Summary: Just a short poem. Hope you like it :)
Kudos: 1





	Maybe It was a life time ago

Pain is what I most desire.

Pain is what I drive on the most.

It is what I like.

I can feel it from a mile away, and I could slowly but surely hear it.

Pain is your worst nightmare.

It has converted you into this two sided person.

It has made you look so deranged, so far touch.

You can't help but laugh at me, when I tell you that it's morphing you into a different soul.

You can't help, but look at me, and tell me that, I am your pain.

Thats when I freeze, and I surely don't remember causing pain.

But, Then I realize that..

Pain is what I have inflicted on others.

Pain is what is morphing me into someone different.

Pain is what I was afraid of, but I finally accepted it, by letting it control me.

Pain is what I am, and is what I am converting others into.

My dreams of reality are slipping away, and I'm stuck into this dimension where its just me and the old me.

Pain is what is killing me.

Pain is driving me into insanity.

Pain is making me cut of reality.

Pain is what I endured so much, and became.


End file.
